


Kiss It Better

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When Harry's injured, Draco knows there's no place he'd rather be than by his side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DN and SN for looking this over for me!
> 
> Prompt 32: Kiss it better by Rihanna  
> Special Request: Auror Potter getting badly wounded on a mission and Draco worrying over him (bonus for Ron and Hermione worrying over him too).
> 
> Enjoy. xoxo

Draco ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He knew he looked a mess, and that there were people staring, but he didn’t care. When he had gotten the owl that Harry had been injured, he had dropped everything, Disapparating to St. Mungo’s in a right mess. The witch had directed him to the floor that Harry was on, and he was nearly there.

Skidding to a stop, he checked the number on the door before entering. “Harry?” he whispered, forgetting how to breathe momentarily when he saw his lover lying on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and there was a medi-witch waving her wand over him. 

“Oh, hello,” she greeted, turning when she heard Draco enter the room. “Mister Malfoy, thank you for coming.”

“Of course, what happened?” He asked, coming over to see Harry. 

“Hit with a curse during his last mission,” she explained. “He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stabilise him.”

“Thank Merlin,” Draco said quietly. “So he’ll be fine?”

“Very tired for the next few days, and on a few potions, but yes, he’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Oh, hello,” she greeted the next set of people to enter.

Turning, Draco saw Weasley and Granger in the doorway. “Hey,” he greeted softly. 

“What are you doing here?” Weasley accused.

“The three of you were all listed as Mr Potter’s emergency contacts,” the medi-witch said. “Now, I’ll leave the three of you, but please, don’t disturb my patient’s rest.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, watching her leave. 

“Is he okay?” Granger asked, coming up to him. When Weasley gave her a look, she huffed at him. “Ron, relax. Draco isn’t going to do anything. He’s here because he cares for Harry, and Harry explicitly trusts him, or else he wouldn’t have Draco as his emergency contact.”

“Thank you,” Draco said quietly to Granger.

She smiled at him. “So, he was hit by a curse?”

Sitting down, Draco shared what the medi-witch had briefly explained to him. Truthfully, he was lucky that someone else was there to share his worry over Harry. It made it slightly easier that he wasn’t alone.

* * *

“Draco?” Harry croaked, stirring in his sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes. 

“Thank Merlin you’re awake,” Draco said, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. He gave it a light squeeze. “You had me so nervous.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, grinning when he saw Dracos’ face. “Didn’t mean to worry you.” He looked around. “What time is it?” 

“Two in the morning.” Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry’s tenderly. “I was so worried.” He rested his forehead against Harry’s. “I feared for the worst when I saw you lying there and had heard what had happened.”

“I’m fine,” Harry assured him. “But you should probably have the medi-witch check me over.”

Draco nodded. Pressing the button, he summoned the medi-witch on duty. She came in, checked Harry’s vitals and gave him some food to eat. She left, saying that she’d check back in the morning to see how he was, but that everything looked good and he was making a speedy recovery.

“Harry,” Draco said after a few moments. “I didn’t know that you had me listed as your emergency contact.”

Harry grinned. “Well, I love you, Draco.”

“I love you, too, Harry,” Draco said softly. “But that’s… big.” He paused.

Harry’s grin faltered. “I thought that we were… Did I misread something between us?”

“Merlin, no!” Draco quickly exclaimed. “No, I… I have big feelings for you, Harry, but we’ve never discussed it before… At least not really.”

“I want to spend my future with you, Draco,” Harry said, reaching out to take his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. 

“And I want to spend mine with you,” Draco said in response, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Harry’s.

“So, you’ve been waiting up here all night?” Harry teased.

“I got a little sleep,” Draco said, shrugging. “I wanted to be awake when you stirred,” he offered. “Wanted to see those bright, green eyes.”

Harry let out a groan. 

“What is it, Harry?” Draco quickly asked. “Baby, tell me what’s wrong and I can make it right?”

Harry smiled at Draco’s use of his nickname. It only slipped out occasionally, because Draco hated the word, but Harry secretly loved it. “What are you willing to do?”

“Anything,” Draco said, going to stand, but Harry wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“Kiss it better,” Harry murmured, looking at Draco, fire burning in his eyes.

Draco swallowed. “Kiss what better?”

“I need you, Draco, so come over here.” 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“Draco, I almost died and all I want right now is for you to fuck me, so please.” He looked at Draco pleadingly. 

“Okay,” Draco said softly, slipping off his shoes and trousers and into the bed with Harry. 

Harry turned, eagerly claiming Draco’s lips in a kiss. His hands reached for Draco, and in response, Draco began to stroke Harry’s side, just how he knew his lover liked it.

Every touch from Draco lit Harry’s body on fire. He moaned as the Draco deepened the kiss. “More,” he gasped. “Oh, gods, I need you.”

“You need me?” Draco asked, withdrawing away slightly.

Harry thought he looked so good with that cocky grin on his face. “I need you.”

“Turn over onto your side, carefully,” Draco commanded. “Let me see your arse.”

Harry rolled onto his side, wincing slightly, but he knew that Draco’s cock would be worth the slight pain. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Draco asked, his fingertips gliding across Harry’s arse. He moved them slowly, tantalising Harry with every passing second.

“Yes,” Harry nodded eagerly. “Draco, please.”

Draco whispered a lubrication spell. He spread some on his fingers before placing them at Harry’s entrance.

Harry shivered as Draco’s fingers circled his entrance. “Please,” he whimpered, needing it.

Draco slowly pressed one finger inside him, easing forward as Harry’s body clenched down reflexively. “Let me know if it’s too much or you want to stop. I don’t want to risk your recovery.”

“I’m okay, Draco, I can feel what my limits are right now, and we’re good,” he assured him.

Draco bent forward and placed light kisses on Harry’s back. Harry’s body relaxed against his, and Draco took the opportunity to stretch Harry enough to add a second finger.

Harry groaned. He closed his eyes and focused on the softly spoken words Draco was saying.

“Easy, Harry. Just breathe, all right? Nice and slow, just enjoy this.” 

“Draco,” Harry whined. “Move your fingers.” He felt the fingers inside him start to move gently as they prepared him for Draco’s cock. His own cock twitched in want.

Draco leant forward and whispered in his ear while he was finger-fucking Harry’s arsehole, “Should I cast a Muffliato spell, or do you think you can be quiet?”

Harry flushed. “I can be quiet.”

“Good boy.” Harry could practically feel Draco’s smirk. “You ready for my cock?”

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the sensation Draco was creating. His body hummed with pleasure and he wanted more. 

When Draco knew that Harry was ready, he paused. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.” He withdrew his fingers. 

“Yes,” Harry moaned. “Please.” He grasped the sheets beneath him tightly as he felt Draco slowly ease into him. Harry felt both pain and pleasure as they were joined completely. “Just wait a moment,” he asked Draco. After he felt his body stretch and accommodate Draco’s cock, he let out a sigh. “I’m ready. Everything feels okay,” he assured him.

Draco began to thrust into him, slowly and gently. Draco wanted to thrust into him roughly, but knew he had to restrain himself… He didn’t want anything to happen to Harry. 

“Draco,” Harry gasped, emotion swirling inside of him. Every thrust made his own cock ache, and he knew he’d come soon. Despite having just started, the physical stress that he had gone through the past twenty-four hours combined with the love and tenderness that Draco was showing him, Harry knew he wasn’t going to last. 

“Come for me,” Draco encouraged him. His own orgasm was approaching, and making this quick was the best way to do it. 

Harry let out a soft cry as he came, trying his best to keep quiet. He panted and heard Draco curse as he felt Draco’s cock throb in his arse. Draco felt his control snap and he came, groaning Harry’s name.

When they both finished, they collapsed into a tangled, sweaty mess on the hospital bed.

“You okay?” Draco asked quickly. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine,” Harry assured him. “Just tired.”

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Get some sleep.”

“Will you still be here in the morning?” 

“Unless Weasley kicks me out, I’ll be here,” Draco promised.

“I hope they didn’t give you a hard time,” Harry said, looking at Draco worryingly. 

“No, Granger reeled him in,” Draco said, laughing. 

“Good,” Harry murmured. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Harry,” Draco replied softly. 

“Thanks for kissing me better,” Harry murmured. 

“Any time, love.” 

Draco took his place in his chair, resuming his watch over Harry’s sleeping form.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
